


Stories of the Second Self: Bad Dog

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [71]
Category: Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: The proverbial bad boy and hoodlum, Fabian did it all to help his folks, though he loved the street life more than that. Coming home one night, Fabian hears someone in the bushes next door. Discovering it to be a naked teen girl, Fabian sees an opportunity to get better acquainted. He'll learn there's a difference between dogs and wolves, even for bad dogs.
Series: Alter Idem [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Bad Dog

Three in the morning, is when Fabian at last got back home. At twenty-seven he still lived with his folks, though they needed him around to help out. His father never asked where the money came from, because it paid bills. Not once did his mother question the occasional blood stains on his shirts or jeans, because she knew most often it wasn't his.

As such, Fabian strolled leisurely toward the front door reflecting on how him and his friends got that fucker outta their hood. A swish of bushes from the next door house caught his ear, however.

"What the fuck, creeper?" Fabian reflexively called out with a little stagger.

He didn't pin down the exact location until an opening in the bushes closed. Someone scurried away toward the neighboring house, while he walked over to call the stranger on. Only, then the yard light cast onto the person who was stark naked.

"Hey, you're a hot little thing," he admired with a smirk.

The girl looked barely older than high school, but with that bod, Fabian was in a mood to put the moves on her. Walking around the bushes that separated the two yards, he closed in on her while she reached for a pipe running up the side of the old house to a second floor window.

"So, you like to watch naked, huh?" Fabian asked the redhead chic who turned to see him advancing.

"Ah, this isn't what you think," her voice was a tad deeper than he expected, but not so much that he figured she was a guy at one time.

"What am I thinkin'?" Fabian asked, as he stood next to her and reached up to lean his hand on the wall pipe she held.

"I don't know who he is, but I'm sure you gave him what he deserved," she replied while searching his face.

"How you know 'bout that?" Fabian demanded, suddenly irritated, "You in'ta my business?"

"It's written all over you," the girl said, and added, "Just like what you're planning with me is right there on your forehead. Only that would be a really bad idea."

"Would it?" Fabian mocked, "What’s a bad idea? Maybe you just need some loosening up."

Fabian started in grinding on her with those words, and then stopped short seeing that her rich long hair also grew from the back of her neck. About to make a snide remark about that, he noticed her eyes shift to a stark yellow that reflected the weak night light too well.

"Don't make me go all the way," the girl said, amid gray bristle emerge from her skin and face shift subtly. "It'll get real bad."

A quiet but inhuman growl came from her, and Fabian backed up several steps with his hands up. "The fuck kinda freak are you?"

"This is my family's yard, and we're edgy about our territory," the girl answered, and took a step toward him.

Her toe nails were receding and claws were growing out in their place, and that's as far as Fabian saw before his hustled back to his parents' house.

Fabian saw the girl many times after that, when he left the house and came home. Though, he made a point not to stare, let alone harass her again. When his friends noticed, they were struck by that.


End file.
